


Puppets and Smiles

by StarGamerxox



Series: Go Back [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pj’s daycare, Puppets, go back other ending, kinder characters, sick error, tiny’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Error was shocked when he fell into the PJ’s Daycare au.In the orginal world, he fell into the Mr. Erratum au but here he falls into PJ’s Daycare. He grows attached to the kids.He makes puppets and he finally smiles.Who knows.Maybe he finds a life or maybe, he just crashes and burns.These chapters will be shorter and the story will have 2 endings.I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Only Platonic - Relationship
Series: Go Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741741
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter 1

(Welcome to the first of many [hopefully] what if stories. These chapters may not be the about a thousand words that others are, they may be more words or they may be less. Once again, Error goes by V as a homage to Sheltered Soul and V2)

______________

Error closed his eyes tightly as a few small hands began patting his face. For a moment he thought it had all been a dream and his heart soared. Maybe everything had been a Dream, even Inks' plan, and he could continue to live out his life with his beautiful sons and his amazing friends.

What a fool he was.

“Blue, Dream, stop it.” A kind voice chimed and the hands stopped hitting his face. Instantly Error’s heart fell back into his throat.

“But I want him to wake up!” He guessed it must have been whatever small blue existed in this strange multiverse. He figured that it was Blue because the voice sounded so much like his little BlueScreen.

“Be patient Blue. Go eat.” He knew it! The boy patting his face had been the Blue of this world.

“Yes Mr. PJ.” The boy grumbled and Error felt himself nearly choke on his own spit. PJ? He opened an eye to see a child sized Dream staring at him while a child sized Blue was walking off and an adult PJ was standing and watching as well.

“Well, it looks like our friend is awake. Go eat now Dream,” the adult PJ hummed. Tiny Dream nodded and darted off. While the PJ was off to make sure Dream, Blue, and what sounded like other little kids, were okay, Error checked the coding.

‘PJ’s Daycare,’ was the title of the multiverse and there was already an Error. Error sighed and thought up names before settling with V. He didn’t know why but it felt right.

“Hello, I’m PJ. I run a daycare. Blue and Dream found you in the ‘backyard’. What’s your name?” PJ sat down and V smiled weakly. He wondered if this is what his son would have grown up to act like.

“I’m V.” V whispered.

……………………………………………

An hour later and somehow PJ had convinced V that if he had nowhere to stay then he was free to stay at PJ’s house. V had weakly accepted that offer and was now sitting at table with children.

“Where is Ink?” Tiny Blue asked and PJ smiled.

“He’s with Error right now.” PJ explained. V shivered but he knew that this world's Error and Ink were close. He knew a lot because of the helpful coding.

“Is Error gonna get better soon?” The tiny Dream spoke up next. V looked at PJ who smiled.

“Of course he will. I’ll go check on him and get Ink to leave his side for a bit.” PJ stood and immediately V stood too, only really trusting the older version of his son. PJ looked back at V before smiling softly.

“Error is sick and poor Inky doesn’t wanna leave his side. Do you feel okay with carrying Ink off and trying to keep him distracted?” PJ asked.

“Would a plush version of Error help him? I can make tiny plush’s.” V whispered and PJ grinned,

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

V slowly lifted Ink, who had fallen asleep, away from Error and PJ desperately tried to wake the child up. Ink grumbled as he was shifted and V felt a wave of nostalgia. Tiny Ink was so much like his PJ when he was a baby. 

“Hey… stop playing… Error.” PJ was beginning to panic and V watched in horror before PJ stood quickly, scooping Error up.

“Stay here and keep the kids calm,” PJ whispered before he darted off. V frowned and ran to catch up.

“Hey! Where are you going?” V called.

“The hospital!” PJ called but that seemed to be enough to wake up Ink who began to cry when it sunk in.

“Ruru!” Ink cried and V’s parental instincts kicked in. He pulled the child closer and began to slowly whisper calming words. Ink’s cries lowered to whimpers and V sat down. He kept the upset child close as he began to make a plush toy that looked nearly identical to the small child that had just been carried out. 

“What are you doing mr?” Blue asked as he noticed V’s new project.

“I'm making a plushie of Error for Ink. Do you wanna help?” V asked and the boy grinned.

“Yes!” Blue moved to V’s side, helping him by handing materials and making sure the string didn’t get knotted up. 

“Will this make Ink happy?” Blue asked as V finished up the last few stitches.

“I sure do hope so.” V finished up and patted Blue’s skull. He moved Ink so he could give the boy the plushie but the child had cried himself back to sleep. 

V smiled softly and moved Ink onto the couch where V had awoken. Once the boy was laying down, he slipped the plush into the child's arms and softly pecked the boy’s skull.

He heard noise in the background as he began to make more plushies. Mostly they were of his world that he would later hide in his inventory. He also began making plushies of the kids and barely registered when Ink woke up or when Geno ran away.

He made plushies of his sons. He made plushies of this world's PJ. He soon began making a blanket for himself. 

He bare,y realized time had passed until parents were beginning to pick up their kids.

“Thank you for the plushie mr!” Tiny Ink said to V as he squeezed the toy tightly. Error was still sick but he had been very grumpy when he learned that his Kiki now had a plush version of him to cuddle. He would ask for one of Ink tomorrow. He hoped the kind stranger wouldn’t mind making one.

“No problem kiddo. I’m glad it made you feel better.” V smiled. Ink grinned and ran off as his mother called for him.

“Hey… mr… can you make me a plushie of Ink?” Error asked awkwardly. It was strange to hear a version of himself close to Ink but he also knew that not every world would be like his own.

“Of course. It’ll be done tomorrow.” V grinned and Error lit up. He grinned.

“Thank you!”

“Okay Error! Leave V alone, your mom is here and your brothers are all packed up! Hurry along, I have to clean and close up.” PJ laughed and Error hurried off as well, he the last child to leave.

“So How was your day?” PJ asked as he locked the front door.

“Is it always this crazy here?” V asked and PJ just laughed.

“You haven’t seen our worst days yet. Our craziest day was my day off in which I was almost arrested cause Error’s little brother had a crush on me and my date thought I was a pedophile.” 

“That sounds… fun.” V grumbled and PJ burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

(This one will be longer. You’ll see why)

A month passed by quickly. V was considered an employee of PJ’s Daycare, it was more so that PJ wanted to keep an eye on him and keep him safe. He had learned about V’s very unstable past and although his mental state had improved in this month, he was still unstable. Either way, the kids loved V and V loved the kids.

“V! Wake up! We gotta head out soon!” PJ knocked in V’s door and the ex-destroyer smiled softly.

“Oh sure. What insane thing is going to happen today?” V joked. PJ shrugged.

“I don’t know, Horror’s apple mom might appear and get mad. No one knows what’s gonna happen anymore.” PJ hummed.

“Actually, I have a feeling the kids are gonna riot because someone lost their plushie. Then I’ll make them a new one and everyone will get upset.” V hummed. PJ did a double take.

“Again? That will be, what, the fourth time?” PJ asked.

“Well, they say 4th time’s a charm.” V hummed calmly.

“No. I refuse.” PJ grumbled and V burst out laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you always guess it correctly?” PJ yelled over the arguing of children.

“Because I found a ruined stuffed Ink last night. I knew Error was gonna ask about a new one,” V laughed. Error suddenly turned to look at V and the adult smiled before giving him the fixed stuffed Ink.

“Now don’t let it get broken again okay? It was hard to fix.” V smiled and Error nodded before running off to avoid the still arguing kids 

“Now kids! Enough!” V yelled and the kids turned to him. He could see BlueScreen and Gradient both turn to face him and he tensed up. He had been avoiding those two ever since he arrived there.

“Sorry Mr. V.” Dream was the first to speak up and apologize. V smiled.

“Let’s all go grab your plushies and then I can tell you a story, how about that?” He asked softly. All the kids nodded excitedly. 

Most kids had plushie’s of themselves but Reaper and Geno had plushies of each other just like Error and Ink did. They were the only four like that.

“Mr. V? Can you tell us a story with your puppets?” Nightmare asked quietly. V smiled.

“Of course. We can do a puppet show. Hurry up,” He hummed and Nightmare grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~

V grinned at the crowd of children and he used his strings to drop the first puppet. The kids gasped and he allowed a small smile to form.

“There once was a skeleton. His name was Destruction.” He danced the puppet around, his voice shifting to become more interesting for children.

“Destruction wasn’t a bad guy but everyone saw him as one.” He made the puppet sag like he was sad and all the children began to awe sadly.

“But soon Destruction met Creation. He thought ‘oh well, Creation must want to be my friend. He’s a lot like me!’ And he introduced himself.” He dropped down another puppet and made it dance around. The first puppet approached the new puppet.

“But Creation was afraid of destruction. He thought that Destruction was mean. He yelled at destruction and fought him.” He made the second puppet, Creation, get mad and attack Destruction.

“But the first skeleton was smart. He teleported away from Creation, upset that he didn’t have a friend.” V made creation disappear and Destruction moved.

“No! I’ll be Destruction’s friend!” Blue squealed and V had to hold back another smile. Oh how right the boy was.

“Don’t worry kids. He won’t be alone for much longer.” V had decided to keep his sons out of the story so the next character he added would be his Blue.

“Yay!” Blue squealed as another puppet was dropped into the scene.

“Destruction was upset. He wasn’t a bad guy. He just wanted a friend. He ran to a world where everything was a bit different. Everyone had already heard about him and Destruction became afraid. In his fear, he took a smaller skeleton named swap with him when he escaped.” V explained.

“Hey! That looks like me!” Blue giggled and the other children cheered.

“Yes. He does, doesn’t he?” V smiled. “Swap was scared of destruction at first. Over time though, he noticed how lonely Destruction seemed and he quickly became destruction's best friend.” V made the puppets hug and the kids all cheered again. V allowed himself to smile this time as he released the puppets.

“And that’s all you’ll get of the story today. It’s lunch time.” V hummed. The kids all whined at first, upset that the story was over, but soon cheered up when V promised another story tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re good with those kids.” V tensed when he noticed that BlueScreen was now standing next to him.

“What? Oh yea. I had three kids before I appeared here. I guess being a parent makes this a bit easier.” He shrugged.

“I always thought that someone in your place would struggle since you can never see your kids again. PJ explained your story to us. I could never imagine facing what you did and still coming here everyday and seeing these kids when you couldn’t ever see yours again.” BlueScreen whispered.

“I’ve accepted my fate. I ignore the pain that thought brings by playing with the kids. I may have lost my kids but I can’t stay bitter. I’ll always miss them but the least I can do is put my experience with kids to use.” V smiled faintly at the memory and moved into the room where all the kids were eating. 

Meeting PJ’s eyes, he nodded before moving over to the comfy chair in the corner. The kids all greeted him as he passed and he waved before he sat down in the chair. He slowly pulled some strings out of his eye sockets. He then bent down to pull his knitting needles out of a box off to the side of his chair. Once he had settled, he began to knit again. 

He missed his sons but he was alive and hopefully his sons were safe. He could live with this.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something no one ever expected happens.

(And yes, this has been a plan of mine since the beginning of this and it would have happened if he ends up in PJ’s Daycare in the actual story.

Warning for mentions of death via car crash 

And no it’s not V or PJ, or one of the kids that dies)

This day started out terrible and only preceded to get worse.

V thought today would be nice. It was PJ’s day off which also meant it was his own.

Sadly it seems that the world had different plans. Apparently so did Ink’s mother. Around noon, V gets a call (PJ bought him a phone about a week prior) from an unknown number. He picks it up, not thinking to much about it, and gets the shock of a lifetime.

“Is this V Miscalculation?” A strict voice asked over the phone.

“Yes, it is. Why?” V asks.

“May I ask you to come down to the hospital on 32nd street?” He asked and V tensed up.

“Why?”

“It seems that you have been down as the emergency guardian of Ink Comyet, his mother just died in a car crash and she had no other next of kin that we can find.” V felt a knot form in the back of his throat.

“Is Ink okay?” He asked.

“He has a broken leg and a skull fracture but besides that he is well. He wa in the back seat and the car was hit from the front. I think it’s best if we explain the finer details here.” The person whispered and V took a shaken breath.

“My roommate, the person who runs the daycare Ink goes to, will have to take me there.” H whispered.

“That is fine. We will have to meet him if you are to live with him still.” He explained and after a few more details, V hung up.

“Shit… oh shit shit shit.” V cursed as he held his head in his hands for a moment.

“V? What’s wrong?” PJ asked from the kitchen.

“Inks mom just died and I was put as his emergency guardian. We need to go to the hospital on 32nd street.” He hissed but flinched when he heard the shattering of a glass plate. 

“WHAT!?” PJ shrieked.

“We need to go.” V groaned.

——————————————

“Mr. V!” Inks' small body tackled V in a hug. V noticed that Ink’s Error puppet survived by a hair. He’d have to fix it later but right now it seemed to be a comfort to the boy.

“Hey Ink…” V pulled the boy into his arms and Ink began to cry again. PJ looked at his roommate who frowned.

“V?” A man in a police uniform stood near them and V raised a hand slightly.

“That’s me.” He hummed as he went back to rubbing Ink’s back.

“We need to talk in private a moment if that’s okay,” the cop hummed and V nodded, moving Ink into PJ’s arms, before following the cop into a different room.

“What experience do you have with children?” The cop asked.

“Well if you read my file,” a file that V had used coding to make look perfect and real, “then you would see that I have 3 sons. All of them are in protective custody of the youngest’s father because of the eldest’s father. I’m only separated from them in case my ex-husband comes looking for our sons, not because I was a danger to them. I also took foster care classes a while ago and am still certified. Those reasons why I work at PJ’s Daycare actually.” V hummed and the cop nodded.

“I haven’t had a chance to read it yet but it makes sense.” He hummed.

“I may be pushing my boundaries here, but I know Comyet has mentioned having siblings in the past, why doesn’t she have any next of kid?” V asked calmly.

“From what we figured, her parents signed a paper when she was 16, emancipating her from their care. They then kicked her out. She had lived with Ink’s father for a while but she later filed a restraining order that he broke. He was arrested because of it. She has no next of kin after that.” The cop explained and V frowned.

“So I’m Ink’s guardian now?”

“Well yes. You will take the place of a parent for the boy unless any next of kin appear and ask for custody.” The cop explained and V nodded.

“Sounds like this should be interesting.”

(Sorry if I don’t upload much today or tomorrow, I have an AP test soon and I’m studying. I only stop when my fingers grow sore from taking notes. I’ll either upload nothing or a lot. Depends. Anyway’s hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Also sorry if updates take a while, I’m working on an original story and those chapters take a long time to write. The prologue, about 400 words, took an hour and the first chapter has taken more than two hours so far. A lot of time is going into that story so I’m trying to focus on that.) 

(Also someone else brought up how they thought it would be CQ who died and that had been my original plan but I don’t think V could handle 3 kids after losing his boys already. He is gonna struggle with Ink but I also chose Comyet because I have plans for V to bond with tiny Ink despite the fact he holds a hatred for his multiverse’s Ink.)

In about a month, Ink had settled just slightly. In two months, he had become comfortable. In three months, he said something that made both PJ and V’s hearts melt.

“Papa! Can I have some ice cream?” Ink was looking up at V when he said it and V felt himself want to cry. 

“Am I Papa?” He asked Ink, quietly. The young boy grinned.

“Of course! Now can I have ice cream?” The boy giggled and V nodded rapidly. Three months was all it took.

…………………………………………

The first time all the other kids heard about Ink’s mom, Error started crying. When he saw Ink that day he refused to leave the tiny artists side and even gave Ink his plushie of the boy. Ink spent the rest of the day carrying around the plushies of him and Error.

“Ruru?” Ink noticed that the destroyer was following him around. Error smiled sadly at Ink.

“Don’t worry Kiki.” He hummed and Ink managed a smile. He knew that his Ruru was only following him because Ink had spent much of the day crying.

“What’s gonna happen Ruru? Mommy is gone now…” Ink felt himself crying again as he brought his plushies up to his face. Tiny Error frowned and pulled his best friend, and baby husband, into a hug.

“You will be safe KiKi. Mr.V will take care of you.” Error hummed and Ink frowned. The smol artist hugged his friend back and whimpered as he hid his face in the crook of Error’s neck.

“I miss her Ruru.” Ink whimpered and tiny Error frowned.

“I know Kiki… I know. I miss her too.” Error cooed and his tiny best friend pulled away, wiping away his tears.

“Hey kiddo’s, are you both okay?” BlueScreen walked over to the pair and Error smiled up at the caretaker.

“KiKi is sad. He misses his mom.” Error whispered and BlueScreen’s gaze softened. He kneeled down and lifted Ink out of Error’s arms.

“I miss her…” Ink hiccuped.

“I know. It’s gonna hurt for a bit but we are all here for you Inky. V is there for you whenever you need him and I’m almost positive that Error is too.” BlueScreen whispered and Ink smiled softly.

“Yea… I know.”

(Sorry it’s so short. I’m working on another different world story.)


	6. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even with stuff like this, is helpful


End file.
